7th Division (German Empire)
The 7th Division (7. Division) was a unit of the Prussian/German Army.From the late 1800s, the Prussian Army was effectively the German Army, as during the period of German unification (1866-1871) the states of the German Empire entered into conventions with Prussia regarding their armies and only the Bavarian Army remained fully autonomous. It was formed in Magdeburg in November 1816 as a brigade and became a division on September 5, 1818.Günter Wegner, Stellenbesetzung der deutschen Heere 1815-1939. (Biblio Verlag, Osnabrück, 1993), Bd. 1, p.99; Claus von Bredow, bearb., Historische Rang- und Stammliste des deuschen Heeres (1905), pp.356-57 The division was subordinated in peacetime to the IV Army Corps (IV. Armeekorps).Wegner, p. 51. The division was disbanded in 1919 during the demobilization of the German Army after World War I. The division was recruited primarily in the Province of Saxony, also known as Prussian Saxony. Combat chronicle The division fought in the Austro-Prussian War in 1866, including the Battle of Königgrätz.Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935); Wegner, pp.356-357 In the Franco-Prussian War of 1870-71, the division saw action in the battles of Beaumont and Sedan, and in the Siege of Paris.Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle; Wegner, pp.356-357 The division was mobilized as the 7th Infantry Division in August 1914 and sent to the west for the opening campaigns of the war. It fought in the siege of the Belgian fortifications at Liège, and then participated in the subsequent march into France and the Race to the Sea. The division then spent time in the trenches, and fought in the Battle of the Somme in 1916. During the German Spring Offensive of 1918, the division fought in the Battle of the Lys. It then fought in the defensive battles against the Allied offensives, including the Hundred Days Offensive and the Meuse-Argonne Offensive. The division was rated a first-class division by Allied intelligence.7. Infanterie-DivisionHistories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army which Participated in the War (1914-1918), compiled from records of Intelligence section of the General Staff, American Expeditionary Forces, at General Headquarters, Chaumont, France 1919 (1920), pp. 145-148. Order of battle in the Franco-Prussian War During wartime, the 7th Division, like other regular German divisions, was redesignated an infantry division. The organization of the 7th Infantry Division in 1870 at the beginning of the Franco-Prussian War was as follows:A. Niemann, Der französische Feldzug 1870-1871 (Verlag des Bibliographischen Instituts, Hildburghausen, 1871), p. 42 *13. Infanterie Brigade ** Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 26 ** Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 66 *14. Infanterie Brigade ** Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 27 ** Anhaltisches Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 93 *Jäger-Bataillon Nr. 4 *Dragoner-Regiment Nr. 7 Pre-World War I organization German divisions underwent various organizational changes after the Franco-Prussian War. The 7th Division exchanged its regiment from the Duchy of Anhalt for the Hanoverian 165th Infantry Regiment, broadening its recruiting area The organization of the division in 1914, shortly before the outbreak of World War I, was as follows:Rangliste der Königlich Preußischen Armee (1914), pp. 64-65. *13. Infanterie Brigade ** Infanterie-Regiment Fürst Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau (1. Magdeburgisches) Nr. 26 ** 3. Magdeburgisches Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 66 *14. Infanterie Brigade ** Infanterie-Regiment Prinz Louis Ferdinand von Preußen (2. Magdeburgisches) Nr. 27 **5. Hannoversches Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 165 *7. Kavallerie-Brigade **Magdeburgisches Husaren-Regiment Nr. 10 **Ulanen-Regiment Hennigs von Treffenfeld (Altmärkisches) Nr. 16 *7. Feldartillerie-Brigade **Feldartillerie-Regiment Prinz-Regent Luitpold von Bayern (Magdeburgisches) Nr. 4 **Altmärkisches Feldartillerie-Regiment Nr. 40 Order of battle on mobilization On mobilization in August 1914 at the beginning of World War I, most divisional cavalry, including brigade headquarters, was withdrawn to form cavalry divisions or split up among divisions as reconnaissance units. Divisions received engineer companies and other support units from their higher headquarters. The 7th Division was again renamed the 7th Infantry Division. Its initial wartime organization was as follows:Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle *13.Infanterie-Brigade: **Infanterie-Regiment Fürst Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau (1. Magdeburgisches) Nr. 26 **3. Magdeburgisches Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 66 *14.Infanterie-Brigade: **Infanterie-Regiment Prinz Louis Ferdinand von Preußen (2. Magdeburgisches) Nr. 27 **5. Hannoversches Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 165 *"1/2" Magdeburgisches Husaren-Regiment Nr. 10 *7. Feldartillerie-Brigade: **Feldartillerie-Regiment Prinz-Regent Luitpold von Bayern (Magdeburgisches) Nr. 4 **Altmärkisches Feldartillerie-Regiment Nr. 40 *1./Magdeburgisches Pionier-Bataillon Nr. 4 Late World War I organization Divisions underwent many changes during the war, with regiments moving from division to division, and some being destroyed and rebuilt. During the war, most divisions became triangular - one infantry brigade with three infantry regiments rather than two infantry brigades of two regiments (a "square division"). An artillery commander replaced the artillery brigade headquarters, the cavalry was further reduced, the engineer contingent was increased, and a divisional signals command was created. The 7th Infantry Division's order of battle on April 1, 1918 was as follows: *14.Infanterie-Brigade: **Infanterie-Regiment Fürst Leopold von Anhalt-Dessau (1. Magdeburgisches) Nr. 26 **5. Hannoversches Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 165 **Thüringisches Infanterie-Regiment Nr. 393 **Musketier-Bataillon Nr. 1 *2.Eskadron/Magdeburgisches Husaren-Regiment Nr. 10 *Artillerie-Kommandeur 7: **Altmärkisches Feldartillerie-Regiment Nr. 40 **I.Bataillon/Reserve-Fußartillerie-Regiment Nr. 20 *Stab Magdeburgisches Pionier-Bataillon Nr. 4: **1./Magdeburgisches Pionier-Bataillon Nr. 4 **3./Magdeburgisches Pionier-Bataillon Nr. 4 **Minenwerfer-Kompanie Nr. 7 *Divisions-Nachrichten-Kommandeur 7 References * 7. Infanterie-Division - Der erste Weltkrieg * Claus von Bredow, bearb., Historische Rang- und Stammliste des deuschen Heeres (1905) * Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935) * Hermann Cron, Geschichte des deutschen Heeres im Weltkriege 1914-1918 (Berlin, 1937) * Günter Wegner, Stellenbesetzung der deutschen Heere 1815-1939. (Biblio Verlag, Osnabrück, 1993), Bd. 1 * Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army which Participated in the War (1914-1918), compiled from records of Intelligence section of the General Staff, American Expeditionary Forces, at General Headquarters, Chaumont, France 1919 (1920) Notes Category:German divisions of World War I Category:Infantry divisions of Germany Category:Military units and formations established in 1818 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919